The Real Foxface
by danceposh
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was the star of the 74th Hunger Games... right? Maybe not. "Foxface", as she is called, has more to her than meets the eye. Read her story, as told by me. PLEASE review and comment! I know I am no pro... but writing is a fun challenge to me. I need to improve, so constructive critisicm is appreciated. Thanks and enjoy! :D **P.S.**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.
1. The Reaping

"Marissa, get up," I heard my sister Evangeline yell. I squinted in the direction of the wake-up call. My older sister was practically my twin, but she was two years older. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked at her. She donned a purple velveteen dress with rhinestone buttons, and her carrot colored hair was twisted into a wavy ponytail. "Momma says to go get your hair done." Evie, as I call her, pointed to the kitchen. She looked through my shoes spread out on the ground and grabbed a pair of my fancy black strappy sandals, without asking, of course. Sometimes, I think she is the most selfish, inconsiderate person alive. But I could think of some worse.

As I walked into the small kitchen of our fifteenth floor condo, my mom and dad were sitting at the table, coffee in hand, watching a Capitol broadcasting on the television. "Morning," My mom beamed. Her shiny, burgundy hair was in a neat updo on the top of her head. "Morning," I replied with a lot less enthusiasm. My dad smiled and patted my hand, and I smiled back. My dad has lost the ability of speech. That's another story, though.

I opened the glass cabinet near the television and grabbed a mug as I watched the screen. Aula Cogan, the bubbly, screeching newscaster from the Capitol, was babbling on about how exciting today, which is the Reaping, is. Do people over there really think bright purple skin with orange stripes and neon pink hair curled into the shape of a flower is attractive? I feel it's hard to even look at them without gagging. Not to mention their voices; which sound like slithering hyenas.

Aula showed clips of last year's District 1 Reaping as I filled my mug up with freshly-brewed coffee. The mug just reached my mouth when Mom called out, "Now, Marissa Finch! No coffee!" She stood up, but I chugged down the hot liquid regardless. It stung my throat and I felt the burning sensation even after I had completely swallowed the drink. My mom rolled her eyes and took the mug from me. "Mom, I'm 15 now!" I complained. To my surprise, my dad nodded in assent. I put on the smuggest look I have and my mom grabbed my arm. "Come on, I will fix you up."

I followed my mom into her mini- beauty parlor, as hair and makeup is her trade. My dad works among power lines, not only because we live in District 5, but because he doesn't need to speak for the majority of the work. He is a "freed" Avox, but I don't feel he is free. The Capitol took away his tongue because he was falsely accused for a slip-up at the power plant. So I have trouble watching the Avoxes who aren't freed catering to all of the superior Capitol citizens' needs.

My mom sat me down on a stool in front of her dazzling light-up mirror. I looked into the reflection to see a fair-skinned, small teenager with messy, curly red hair, amber eyes, and freckles. My mom appeared behind me, and in a matter of seconds my tangled locks became a smooth, cascading sheet of glossy, ginger curls. Then my mother put a black headband to pin back my side bangs. Using a brush, she applied iridescent shimmer to my eyes and cheeks. On my lips, she put on a pink, chalky lipstick. "You look beautiful, Mary!" My mother gave me a hug.

After examining myself in the mirror, I came to the conclusion I did, in fact, look nice. But as I thought about it, I asked myself why. Why should I bother to look nice for the Capitol, who maimed my father's tongue when it was the Capitol themselves who made a mistake? During my hopeless thoughts about the rulers of Panem, my mother had gone to her closet to get a dress. That's a surprise, considering that since I was 12, I have been wearing Evie's hand-me-downs. I turned around to see that mother was holding a gorgeous, orange satin dress with a lace collar. "Best of luck to all!" My mother mocked our eccentric "reaper" Lulu Granger, who calls the names of the children to compete in the Hunger Games, as she handed me the shining dress.

Due to our family being more well off than many of those in Panem, neither my sister nor I have ever needed tesserae. My name is in the bowl 4 times, and my sister's name 6 times. So, our luck is somewhat comforting. I am way sneakier than my sister, and we always joke about who would win if we were to compete against each other. My money, personally, would be on me. I am so sneaky and decently smart, if I do say so myself. My sister, on the other hand, is about as smart as the average Capitol citizen.

I put on the dress, and I looked fantastic. I grabbed a pair of my mom's flat, brown shoes with laces and put them on. My outfit was complete. Back in the kitchen, Aula was lecturing about how the Reapings all over Panem will begin in less than an hour and all of Panem's citizens, with the exception of everyone in the Capitol, must head to the town square. If you choose to stay at home, you will be severely punished. "We will have full coverage of all the Reapings in every district for your enjoyment!" Remarked Aula in her silly accent. This made me want to barf. For their enjoyment? Please.

My sister was at the table eating some duck meat with an eggplant sauce. I helped myself to some, and Evie yelled, "Hey! Hands off!" I rolled my eyes at the selfish girl and looked around for Mom. "Mom, the Reaping is in less than an hour!" I yelled to nowhere in particular. Momma, dressed in a light blue knee length skirt and shiny cream blouse, came out of her room. "Alright, are you two ready?" My mom put on some patent leather flat shoes that were near the door. Evie and I nodded. Quickly, I hugged my dad, who was still at the table. He grabbed an ink pencil and wrote, "Good Luck" on my hand. I smiled, and the Finch Family walked to the town square.

The town square is the biggest, most open space ever seen in my lifetime. Near Town Hall, there is a large stage where two glass bowls sit on pedestals. Evie and I were stamped and then lead into our age groupings, marked off by ropes. I held up my crossed fingers, and she knew that meant good luck. She just nodded glumly and walked near all her friends. I, on the other hand, don't have as many friends. I am really quiet and secretive, unlike my babbly sister. She is immediately surrounded by teenage girls.

As I walk into my age group, I see Travis Oakland encircled by a group of guys. He is the only boy I have ever talked to that makes me blush. Without thinking, I strutted up to him and said hi. "Oh, hey, Marissa, right?" He said nonchalantly. I knew he knew my name, but he was trying to be cool around his friends. "Uh, yeah…we've talked before." I tried to play it cool. "Yeah, I remember you. Your dad's an Avox, right? He works for my dad, I think." He stepped towards me. "Yeah," I said glumly. "Well, you look really nice," He flashed me with his white teeth. He made my heart flutter, with his deep brown eyes and short black hair.

"Thanks," I was blushing. Then, he did something totally unexpected. He took my hand into his. "Well, what do you say we…" Then, he was cut off by Lulu Granger, the reaping announcer, and escort for the tributes. "Greetings, everyone, and welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games Reaping!" She cheered. She looks like a typical Capitol person, with blue skin with inlaid jewels all over. Her orange hair was shaved off on the left side, and she was wearing some kind of fur pelt. Her shoes were the highest, most bright pink heels I have ever seen. I wasn't paying attention to what she was ranting about though. I just wanted to know what Travis was going to say. His fingers were still locked around mine. I looked to my parents, who were standing in the back with all the other parents. They didn't see me.

District 5 has had 9 victors in Hunger Games History, but only three still live, the most recent being Andree Aster. She won the 67th Hunger Games when she was my age. Her technique to win was that she was stealthy and smart, like I am.

Andree was called onto the stage. She is only 22, but she looks like she's 50. All the stress of being a victor, I guess. It would be terrible to live in a house that big in the Victor's Village.

Nonetheless, Andree composed herself as she gave a short speech on what she believes District 5 has to offer. Then, Lulu got back up and said, "Thank you. Now here is Mayor Myers who shall give the Treaty of Treason." Mayor Julian Myers, a lanky, tall man in his 40s, starts to read the Treaty, which is practically a long document written by the Capitol talking about the rebellion, the creation of the Hunger Games, and what will happen if another rebellion starts. I zone out and look over at Travis. He is talking to some other girl while holding my hand. I let go, and he keeps talking to the girl. What a jerk, I thought.

Soon later, the mayor finishes the Treaty. Lulu comes back up and says, "Alright everyone. Best of luck to all!" She screeches as she walks to the bowl full of boys' names. "Okay, everyone, boys first this year!" Lulu picked a name and walked to the microphone. Opening the note, she said clearly, "Travis Oakland."

My mouth popped open. I was mad, but I didn't want for this to happen! I looked over to him, where he was clearly shocked. "Any volunteers for Travis?" Lulu asked. Dead silence. Peacekeepers escorted him to the stage. Wow, what are the chances of that? Obviously, he didn't take out any tesserae, since my dad works for his dad. Well, nothing I can do now.

"Okay, ladies! Let's see who will go into the arena with this handsome young man!" Lulu chuckled and crossed over to the girls' bowl. She picked up a slip up paper. "Li…" she started to read a name, but she dropped the slip back into the bowl. "Oh no!" She gasped, as did everyone in the audience. "I'm so clumsy! I guess I will have to pick another name," While I was trying to figure out whose name was on the half-read slip (Lila Green? Lisa Maugham?), Lulu read the next name.

"Marissa Finch, please."


	2. Goodbye

No, no, it wasn't me. I'm sure of it. There's other Marissa Finches, right? I looked around for the real Marissa Finch. She was nowhere to be found.

I looked at my parents. My dad looked like he had seen a ghost. My mother was crying. Then I looked to my sister, with facial features as blank as stone. Then they came. The Peacekeepers, who grabbed my arms to my sides. Lulu, who was still cheerful and bubbly, asked, "Any volunteers for Miss Finch?" I looked to my sister, who was my only hope. She met eyes with me, and then she looked away. I knew she wasn't going to volunteer. I was going into the Hunger Games.

"Okay, everyone, meet your 74th Hunger Games tributes, Miss Marissa Finch and Mr. Travis Oakland! Shake hands, kids!" Lulu said. Travis and I grabbed each other's hands and firmly made a handshake. Then, Lulu clapped, and signaled for everyone else too as well. Light applause came from the people who bet on which kids are going into the Games, and some of the safe kids clapped as well. My parents were hugging as my mom cried. My sister stood still and blank.

The next thing I know, Travis and I are led into the Town Hall building, which I have never been in before, and we go up an elevator. Peacekeepers split us up and take us into two separate rooms so we can say our goodbyes. I sat down on the lone chair in the room.

Then, my parents came in. My mom ran to me and gave me a huge hug. She was bawling, but she choked out, "Mary…I…I…." I hugged her tighter. "I will try to win, Momma," I said in a whisper. "I really will." "I…I know," She stood back up, and I wiped the tears from her face. "It'll be okay, Momma," I said. "You still have Evangeline." After it came out, I knew I shouldn't have said that. My mother just knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "Mary, you are so smart…you have a good chance. Evie is nowhere near as intelligent or determined as you. Please, come home." "I will. I love you, Mom." I hugged her again. She didn't say anything to me ever again after that.

My dad walked up to me next. He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I always loved and admired my dad. He was so strong and determined no matter what was thrown upon him. He is my example. "Dad, I will try…" Dad put his finger over my mouth. He pulled the ink pencil out of his pocket. He wrote on my hand, "I love you, Foxy." Foxy. That's what he called me when I was little, when he could still talk. He said my hair and how smart and sly I was, and am, reminded him of a fox. That's the best thing he could've said to me.

I hugged him again, and said, "I love you, too." I'm not very emotional, but Dad can pull emotions out of me. I started crying. Silently, tears ran down my face. "Dad, I…" I started to say how much I admire him, and that I will come home, but Peacekeepers came and took my parents away. I reached my arm out, and cried, "Dad!" But all I got back was the Peacekeepers slamming the door. I sat back down and waited for my next visitor. I wiped my tears off. Then, after a few minutes, there was a rap on the door. I expected Evangeline, but Travis walked through the door.

I thought, _Are tributes even allowed to visit each other? What if he tries to choke me?_ But Peacekeepers followed him, and I guess they had the same idea. "Hey," he said. "Marissa. Marissa Finch. That's my name, if you were unaware." I hatefully spit it out. I was angry at this selfish guy. Jealous, too, but mostly angry. "I know." He was being defensive. "Why did you come to see me, anyways?" "Well, I thought I should apologize for talking to my twin sister Tina while I was trying to say something to you." Twin sister? Well, that girl did kind of look like him. "Oh, I didn't know that was your sister. Stinks for her."

Travis looked at me with a weird glint in his eye. "Good luck." He held out his hand. I decided best not to make any friends before I am sent into a room to kill everyone in it. Or in my case, evade. So, I turned my back and we stood there until the Peacekeepers escorted him out.

I sat down in the chair and waited for my sister. She will come, I thought. She's not so self-centered and delusional that she wouldn't even have the decency to say goodbye to me before my death match. Right?

Eventually, I heard another rap on the door. My heart fluttered. Then, walked in the pink stilettos of Ms. Lulu Granger, who screeched, "The train has arrived, Miss Finch." I felt heartbroken. Like my own sister had watched me being chosen for death then leaving me with nothing. Actually, that's exactly what happened. "Umm, is there anyone else here… to see me?" I asked timidly as I stood up. Lulu looked down the hallways and said, "Doesn't look like it. Come on, Travis and Andree are waiting for us."


	3. Token

The next thing I knew I was stepping onto the plush, sateen carpet of the train. This train was no normal train found at the power plants. This was a high tech Capitol train that flies and goes average 250 miles per hour. I sat down on the gaudy, floral loveseat as Andree talked to Travis and me.

She sat down with a melancholy look in her deep brown eyes and she said in a mouse's voice, "Hello." I gave a timid little wave and Travis nodded. "I will do my sincere best to train you and help you to try to survive the arena this year. I understand most aspects of the Games, and…" Andree trailed off. I could see the bags under her eyes from long nights of no sleep. Nightmares of the brutal deaths of her adversaries? It's hard to even comprehend.

"So…" I tried to start her back up again. The silence was like a sharp dagger of despair. There's no hope left, it said. "Well… once we get to the Capitol, you will meet with your stylists." Andree continued. District 5 has had the same stylists since forever. A couple of old croons who dress us up in provocative light bulb-themed getups. "Then," she gulped. "are the Opening Ceremonies. You have three days of training and at the end of the last day you'll go in to see the Gamemakers. That night the scores shall be broadcasted." Tell me something I don't know, I thought. We watch these sick games every year. "After that, Lulu and I will practice with you for you interviews for the next night. Then…" She didn't have to say it. We know what happens then.

Travis smiled and shook his head. I don't know why. I just sat there in silence. "So… now what?" Travis asked. There was an awkward line of separation between us all. The tired, beaten mentor who has lived her life in fast forward. The enigmatic, unpredictable boy who I don't understand. Then there's me. Guile, reckless me with a cunning wit and a sharp sense of danger. But yet, if we don't work together, the two of us are dead. And that means another year of dead tributes for Andree and District 5.

"I'll take you to your rooms!" Called out a squeaky voice from behind. Lulu, now dressed in a noticeably tight, bright blue pantsuit and golden platform wedges, was gesturing toward the sliding door to the left. "These are your quarters for the next few hours. Live it up." The woman giggled and sashayed to a diamond-studded cushiony chair near Andree. I got up and went into the nearest room. A simple bed sat in the middle of the drab room. The only thing that caught my eye was a glint of light on the edge of the bed.

It was a weird sensation. I felt at that moment as if a ghost was sent to me. A ghost that said not all hope is lost. On the bed sat a tiny pair of dark blue, sapphire earrings. They were unmistakably my sister's. They were her favorite ones, the ones she wore to graduation, to the Reapings each year, and to my brother's funeral. Her special event earrings; the ones that, when worn, symbolize change.

I put them on my ears. These are my token, or the one item I will take into the arena with me. I will have a piece of home while I fight for my life. Then, at that moment, I climbed into the plushy bed and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired. I wasn't anxious, or frightened, or hopeful. I was just neutral. If neutral could describe feelings, then I that's how I felt. I fell asleep anyway, dreaming of bunnies, pansies, and rainbows…


	4. Stylists

The sound of the screaming woke me up from my eerily cheery, happy dream. I stepped out of bed and ran into the sitting area, where Lulu, dressed in another outfit, was sitting at a large wooden table doing her makeup. Andree must've been in her room, but Travis, who had noticeably been sleeping from the tired, "just woken up" aura he had, was sitting at the window gawking. Soon, I was there with him with the exact same look: amazed and disgusted.

We looked into a pool of color: pastel skin shades, neon hair colors, and bright clothes made of the finest fabrics. Uncountable Capitol citizens of every hue of the rainbow were jostling for the best view and cheering. Cheering for us, the District 5 tributes, who were about to be thrown in an arena to try their best to survive for their entertainment. I felt at that second as if I was a little doll, and controlling me was President Snow. These screaming humans were supporting this cruel, twisted idea, and that made me sick.

Not soon after that we pulled into the Capitol train station. Without a word, the four of us disembarked the train and walked right into a stone skyscraper with a crystal door. There was an elevator to the right, and it was made of glass so you can see below you as you go up. We went to floor number 5, and Lulu said, "Welcome! Are you excited?" Silence. Is she being serious? Is she that crazy?

Yes, she is. Without another word, Andree showed us to our rooms. I got a purple room, with its own bathroom and everything. It was spectacular, royal, and had the Capitol's finest luxuries and technology. Andree then announced we would meet with our stylist as soon as possible. Great. While I waited, I was thinking of a complicated algebraic derivative and I dozed off…

"Wakey, wakey!" Piped an annoying high-pitched voice. I opened my eyes half way, and there stood Lulu. She wore a leopard leotard and a purple tutu. I sat up. "What are we doing?" "We are going to see your stylists, silly." Said Lulu. I followed her out of my room into a long hallway with crystal studded flat lamps on each side emitting eerie blue light. We turned right into a shiny wooden door.

Lulu escorted herself out of the room, leaving me in a sterile white room with only a cot and a sink. An Avox girl, who looked to be about my age, rolled in a cart with many tools on it. She walked away and in walked a team of silent, brightly colored stylists. They said nothing to me, making me feel belittled and imaginary. I mandatorily laid down on the cot, and the woman with stick straight yellow hair leaned over me with a pair of tweezers.

The next thing I know I was free of all body hair other than on my head and my eyebrows. My body was tingly and soft, and the hair on my head was silky and smooth. I wore no makeup but my face glowed with no imperfections. Then, the team walked out and the same Avox followed them, pushing the cart.

I waited in that cot for a long time, wearing just a paper robe. Then, a different Avox girl ushered me into a different room. Travis, who was radiantly perfect, stood near me wearing the same getup. I noticed two people, an older man and woman, sat on a bright yellow sofa near the glass window that covered the whole wall so you could see the whole area. The view was incredible, with pastel skyscrapers and glistening rooftops, but I was too busy staring at the two vile creatures to cherish the scenery.

The man, who had very red skin and bright orange hair, wore a green pinstripe suit with a red polka dotted bowtie. His shoes were the highest platforms I've ever seen on a man. The woman was white. All white; her hair, her skin, and her ruffled chicken sack dress were all the same shade of bright white. They stared at me with an evil glare.

The Dreadful Duo stood up and walked towards us. "Hello," The man sneered. "I am Albus, and this is Senilis." He snapped and the Avox girl that led me in here handed him measuring tape. The lady, Senilis, signaled for Travis to follow her to a different branch of the large chamber, and he did. That left Albus and me, and I shuttered just looking at him. He was creepy, and I didn't want him touching me at all.

Disregarding my wishes, he commanded me to remove my robe and I stood there, naked, as he measured my hairless body. After taking in measurements on a notepad, he told me to sit down. So I sat down uncomfortably on the sofa, unclothed, as he spoke to me. "So, Senilis and I were thinking of doing something different and amusing this year." He grinned and I noticed his teeth were filed to a sharp point with gold caps. Amusing? That meant to me then that I was going to be nude besides little light bulbs to barely cover me up. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what this creep wanted me to wear.

He then showed me his notepad, and there were carefully drawn sketches of a sparkly dress for the female and a slightly less glittery pantsuit for the male. On each figure there was a headpiece that was made of a gleaming, soft looking material. I instantly liked it. "Well, this is lovely…" I said awkwardly. It was unnerving to sit there, having a normal conversation, with no clothes on. It was apparently a typical occurrence to him.

He nodded as if he already knew it was spectacular. He handed me my robe and I put it on. I guess he sensed the discomfort I was emitting. "We will have it made for you before the Opening Ceremony," He hissed. I nodded and then he dismissed me. I walked out of the polished wooden door back to my room, where a new outfit, a gray sweater and tan slacks, were folded neatly on my bed. I got dressed and walked around the room, testing out the finest technology the Capitol had to offer.

There was a machine with a microphone that took your order, and the food was delivered to your door. I walked around eating banana and wheat raisin pudding and investigating the different closet options until I heard a knock on my door.

Then, an Avox escorted me back into the room with the cot. Albus was there, holding a beautiful dress that was more magnificent than the drawing. The soft, glossy headpiece was perfect. I gasped in astonishment. Not only was in beautiful in manner, but it was so flawlessly made. I touched the silken fabric and said, "Amazing…" and he nodded. Then, the silent trio of stylists walked in with another Avox girl following them. This time she pushed a cart with beauty products upon products piled high. I sat down on the cot and they began work.

My pale face was transformed into an unblemished, glowing sheet of silky cream with a gunmetal gray swirly design down the left side of my face. My eyes were smoked out and gorgeous. My hair was up in a twisted design with curled red pieces framing my painted face. My lips were the color of nightlock berries, the deep purple, poisonous kind. Then, I slipped the dress on. It fit like a snug glove, and I felt beautiful in it. The shoes were the most impractical ones I have ever worn. They were a pair of dark purple platform heels that towered me by seven inches. I felt alive and high wearing them.

The most magical part happened when I put on the head piece. I then felt like a goddess, like a queen. I was tall, stunning, and elegant. The feeling was incredible. I knew as soon as I stepped onto that chariot all eyes would be on me. I thanked Albus for helping me make a good first impression and then a different Avox escorted me into the hall.

Standing there looking striking in a soft, shining suit with the same headpiece as me and a silver face tattoo was Travis. He smiled gently in my direction. I felt bad for being so harsh towards him during the goodbyes, but still, I am not going to let him seduce me into death. We stood there in silence from there, until we were quickly ushered into a hovercraft, and then into a set of stables.


	5. Chariots

I looked around at the other tributes. No one was as confident or marvelous as us. The other tributes were in plain, standard outfits fitting to their district. Like District 12, who wore two basic black unitards for coal. Really? Is that the best they could do?

Simply, we rode on a glass chariot pulled by glistening silver horses down a pathway, with Capitol people screaming at us like maniacs. We were a hit, until the screen switched from Travis and me to another pair of people. It was District 12, and the boy and girl were holding hands… ON FIRE! They were flaming and gorgeous. I tried not to let my huff of jealousy be noticeable, but Travis, who was a few feet beside me, looked over at me and shrugged. I kept smiling as we pulled upon the President.

The snake-like president talked, but I wasn't listening. I found myself darting my eyes over to look at the fiery pair, whose hands were locked together. They gleamed with victory, and I sighed. Soon, Snow dismissed us and the horses pulled us, single file, back into the stables. While District 12 was getting extinguished, Albus and Senilis approached our glistening crystal chariot. "Well done, my dear," Albus hissed. I wanted to roll my eyes in a teenager fashion and say, "Um, no. Did you see the coal kids? They did well! Not us!" But I refrained. I knew in the long run this wouldn't matter. If District 12 can't fight, then this is nothing.

We were hovercrafted back to skyscraper, temporary living space for the tributes. I felt like a deflated balloon at that moment. The part where I literally got to shine was possessed and stolen from me by those dumb coal kids! Ugh, I wanted to kill them. Good thing I knew that I had the chance to do just that.

Back in my room, I undressed and changed back into simplistic, comfy slacks and a button-up tee. I sat down, face blazed with metallic glittering designs, and I felt so… discarded. Already, I felt discarded. Before I sacrificed my life for the heartless, Capitol citizens, I felt discarded. So, I got up and walked into the hall outside my room. I listened, because I had almost impeccable hearing, for anything. Any noise, any sound, any human doing normal tasks. I heard nothing.

It was then that I knew I was alone. I fingered the delicate blue studs I had so congenially put in my ears when I was giddy and lovely in my gown. It was all I had left of home. I stood there alone in the hall thinking of my family. How_ did_ my sister get these to me? I sighed and went back into my gorgeous but lifeless room. I sat down on the bed and thought of everything… home, my sister, my late brother, the Games, that Calculus test I would have taken today, things I would have said to Travis if I wasn't in the situation I was in, my life, the possible conclusion of my life… and then I conked out right on top of the downy bed.

When I woke up, dim sunlight was filtering itself through the heavy curtains in my "hotel" room. I stirred ever so slightly to open the curtains, and the sun warmed itself through me. It really was beautiful. It was homey, and I reminisced of all the times I would bask in the joyous sunlight with Trex and Evie when I was younger. We would unknowingly play a game called "Fight to the Death", where we chased each other through the yard with sticks as our swords. Whoever stood the longest without being hit won. Trex always won, and I always lost. I plan to reverse our luck this time in his memory.

It looked to be sunrise, and people were probably getting breakfast. I quickly removed my then flaky, messy makeup and I brushed out my hair into a sheet of red. I walked out into the dining room on our floor that was on the very left end of the hallway. Lulu, whose hair was now baby puke green, was eating some sort of rice patty with sorbet at the table beside Andree, who was not eating. Travis was sitting at the large dome window across from the table, marveling at the hustle and bustle of Candy Land, as Trex called it long ago.

I took a seat at the table, and Lulu piped, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I tried to smile at the reference of the ancient fairy tale, but it was so hard. "Morning, everyone," I said as sweetly as I could muster. I grabbed a plate and stockpiled a hoard of delectable Capitol eats. I grabbed many kinds of breakfast meat in a creamy sauce, frothy raspberry soup, purple melon, and soft biscuits. I scarfed it down, and I was feeling good until Lulu said, "Eat up! You are to report at training at noon." She primly nibbled on a rice patty and I rolled my eyes. Travis sat blankly at the window.

I finished eating my delightful breakfast and two Avox boys, who were handsome teenagers, rolled the cart away with ample food still on it. I briefly wondered what they did with all that excess food. Give it to the poor? No way. They would rather feed it to their dogs.

Lulu and Andree chatted and I went and sat by Travis. "You okay?" I asked gingerly while sipping on some hot cinnamon tea out of a white china mug. "Yeah, I guess so. There's just too much time to think about what is going to happen next," He tentatively looked my way. He smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to burst into tears. I leaned back into the plush, throne-like chair and sighed. "Yeah, I know. I've been thinking too much too. But remember, we may not…" I slowed down, thinking carefully about my next words. "Have much time left." He looked away and I could see him nodding. From the side, I saw him open his mouth, but then he closed it. Unsaid words were lingering around us.

I got up and Lulu said, "Oh, Mary, I forgot to mention your Training clothes are on your bed." I nodded. Mary… it's what my mother called me. I winced. My mom called me Mary, my dad called me Foxy, Evie called me Marissa, and Trex called me Sis. Sis was my name from the 1st to 4th grade, until Trexler Finch, my beloved one and only brother, was killed by a Capitol raid at the plants. He was only 12. I walked to my nose deep in memories of him. There were two little articles of clothing folded neatly on my bed by an Avox, no doubt. I slipped them on and it was time to train.


	6. Training and Scores

The spandex red and black ensemble I donned was uncomfortably tight, but, regardless, I walked back into the main room. Lulu waved me towards the door where Travis stood outside. I didn't see Andree, but it didn't matter. In less than 10 minutes I would be in the same room with kids of all ages and sizes that will try to kill me.

Travis, who was wearing his distractingly fitted (not that I was looking…) pants, and I were shoved into the elevator by Lulu, who looked like a babbling parrot as she walked away.

"So," I pressed the marble elevator button, and we whooshed up. "We should probably spend all of this evening talking to Andree about strategy." I steadied myself so I wouldn't fall on the speedy, swaying floor of the elevator. "Yeah, that'd be good. I really wanna hear more about how she won." Travis held onto the gold metal bar lining the wall.

I grasped it for balance, too, and said, "Yeah. Hey, you know, I forgot to ask you something."

He looked into my eyes and the elevator dinged and clicked open. We were on the 15th floor. We walked out, side-by-side, and he said, "Anything."

I decided then I wasn't going to be my typical guile self during that "investigation". I flat-out asked, "What are your strengths, Travis?" I pulled him over by his forearm right in front of the Center doors. He shrugged nonchalantly, but he let me hold his arm in my feeble, shaking hands.

"I don't have any, Marissa." I dropped his arm and rolled my eyes dramatically. "No way. You've got to have something!" I paced in front of the silver, modern doors. "Nope. Nothing. Nothing like you, anyways." He stuck his hands in the slim pockets of his pants.

"Just tell me," I demanded fiercely. "I would, but I'm not good at anything. Except basketball. Does basketball count?" He gave me a sarcastic but kind of somber frown. I raised my eyebrows. Was basketball, the antediluvian sport of men, really all that he was good at? I dug deeper. "Basketball involves running. Speed is important. Are you a fast runner?" I stopped pacing a stood still a foot or two away from him. "Just because I play basketball doesn't mean I run well," He insisted.

While I was wondering why I even cared, the elevator dinged perkily once more. Out stepped the coal kids, this time dressed in identical suits as us. I quickly opened the door before they could see me. I assumed Travis followed me. There was a big, dark room and around it were stations filled with weapons and skills of all sorts. I gasped in awe.

Travis, who stood behind me, walked forward. A group of red-and-black clad tributes was gathered around a tall, muscular woman, who yelled, "File in! Are you the last ones?" I had no time to reply before 12 waltzed in. We clumped up in a group, and the woman boomed, "Settle. I am Atala. Today is Training and as you can see…" I zoned out, and I looked at my adversaries. A little girl, 12 maybe, with black curly hair in pigtails stood beside me. I thought of how easy it would be to slide my hands up her throat and…

Whoa! I shook myself out of it. How could I kill her? How could I kill any of these seemingly normal teenage kids? The answer was simple: defense. These people won't be normal teenage kids in the arena. They'll be bloodthirsty monsters.

Atala must've dismissed us to train during my mental tirade because the kids scattered like ants drawn to a picnic. It looked like sword throwing was immensely popular. I started off walking casually around, sizing up everyone's abilities. A gorgeously tall blonde, who I marked as a Career, missed her target in archery by several feet. Geesh, I thought. If this is my competition, I have a fine chance.

After looking at the other tributes and mentally scoring them in my head, I sauntered over to Travis. He was tying knots beside of the girl from 12. I didn't see the boy with her. He looked up at me for a moment, but then he continued binding an intricate tie out of two strands of thin rope. I walked on. Then I saw it: a huge machine with words across the top. Test your plant knowledge. Edible or not edible?

I yelped inside. Perfect! I know all about edible plants; we learned it last month in biology class. I hold information like a sponge, so I clicked yes on the keypad and the screen brightened. I clicked the column of plants and fruits I knew were safe to eat. Leeks, nettles, different types of berries like blue and goose. Man, this was easy! Then, I zoomed by the portion of non-edible plants and fruits. Moonseed, mayapple, nightlock. I passed the test with all correct.

I watched out of my peripheral vision as 12 girl walked past me questioningly. She saw me whiz past this test. Oh, well. All the better for them to see my skills before the contest.

I then did the next stations in order: snare setting, fire starting, camouflage, and the ropes course. Camouflage is not my strongest, but I did well with the snares and fire. The ropes course was adequately easy, but I could see that little girl with the black pigtails darting from rope to rope with immense speed.

After I completed the ropes, I walked over to the Gauntlet, which is practically an oversized obstacle course. This monstrous Career boy was running through the swinging bolas like a madman. I saw a small, weasel-like Career girl with brown hair simpering towards the boy. At least it's not only me.

Then, as it was my turn next to run the dreaded Gauntlet, Atala bellowed, "To the middle!" I looked around for Travis, but he was talking to some girl who was at the trident station. Her sleeve said District 4. I know Travis is attractive or whatever, but he's no Career god. I walked to the center of the room and subconsciously stood by coal girl. "Day 1 of Training is complete," Atala paced in front of the group of kids in front of her. "You are dismissed. See you tomorrow."

I met up with Travis outside the elevator. I couldn't help but think that we were on a team. Turns out that we weren't.

The next two days flew by. Andree, Travis, and I discussed hearty procedures of what to do and when to do it. She won how I would like to, being stealthy and evasive. We trained again the next day, and the day after that. I gained a lot of knowledge by simply watching the other tributes. I thought I was ready. I thought I might just win.

The third and final Training day finally arrived. My plan then was to be as forgettable and invisible as possible. I didn't do anything I excelled at. I practiced camouflage and knife throwing, which I was mediocre at at best. We were escorted into a large room after Training on the third day.

"Children," Atala gave a disgusted sneer. "The Gamemakers are ready for you." She pointed to the large, modern double doors and I winced. I would be tenth to go, since females went first. "District 1 female, Glimmer." Atala opened the door, and the blonde who missed her mark in archery stood up. She really was beautiful. I hoped she wasn't going to show the Gamemakers archery.

Actually, I hoped she did.

The next few hours seemed like an eternity. I didn't speak or even move. But I thought. I thought and thought about all things, until Atala called out, "District 5 female, Marissa." I stood up and I knew what I was going to do. I didn't want to get an above average score; then I would be targeted. I didn't want to get below average; then I would be targeted. I decided it would be best to appear average and ordinary, so I was determined to get in the four through six range.

I knew what I was going to do when I stepped through the doors. The Gamemakers, including Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane, were sitting attentively drinking a dark liquid which I presumed was wine. I nodded to them and walked to the knives. I threw five of them from fifteen yards. I hit two on target, but the other three missed the board completely. Some of them giggled in spite; some sat blasé.

Then, I walked over to a replica of the edible plant test that was in the Center. The answers were randomized, but I still flew through it. They seemed more impressed by this. Then, for my last attempt, I walked to the ropes course.

I grabbed ahold of the first rope like I had before. I am an average climber, so I thought being bad at one thing, good at one, and mediocre at one would guarantee me an average score. I swung through the ropes like a monkey-sloth hybrid, going incredibly fast through the balance portion but slow through the part with the ropes you must swing across with no net.

After I was finished with the course, I walked sheepishly in front of the Gamemakers' stage. Some nodded; some sat nonchalant, just waiting to go home. Seneca was scrawling down notes, then he looked up. "You're dismissed," He said coolly. I walked with my head held high into the door opposite of the one I went in, feeling confident in my run-of-the-mill score.

I sat down in my room, dressed in a casual white tee and dark brown pants. I pulled my now messy hair into a bun and I flopped back onto the plush bed. I bet Travis No-Skill was going now, either embarrassing himself in front of the Gamemakers, or being average as I so-very-cleverly was. Anyways, I ordered myself a large portion of gingersnap and berry custard with a roll from the automated system. I ate until I heard a familiar rap on my door.

Before I could get up, Lulu burst in my room and piped, "How'd you do, Mary? Come in the living space! Travis is back!" She skittered away like an excited squirrel. I rolled my eyes and ate the last bite of custard before I walked into the main room. Travis, who had changed into jeans and a jacket, was sitting with a tired Andree and a perky Lulu at the table. If only their energy levels were balanced…

"How was it, huh? How'd you do?" Lulu was sitting in her chair, bouncing up and down while spilling her glass of wine. "Fine, I suppose," I said as I sat down to a warm mug of coffee. Coffee, like home, where Momma would've told me I can't have any. That was only a few days ago, but it seemed like forever. Travis nodded in accordance. "Yeah, fine."

"Well, scores are coming on soon." Lulu pointed to the modern-looking clock and replied to herself. "In a few minutes, I think." "Did you have any certain strategy?" Andree sipped her mug of either coffee or hot cocoa. "No," Travis said. "I started with knives. Then I ran the Gauntlet, and then I did hand-to-hand combat." He looked gratified, so I had to interrupt. "Yeah, me too. I kind of just ran around doing the stations I did best at the past few days." I sipped the coffee that tasted so much like home.

The TV flipped on and I turned my chair so that I could see the huge screen on the opposite wall. "Hello, everyone." A man with crazy blonde hair and a striped suit sat beside a man who I knew to be Caesar Flickerman. "I am Claudius Templesmith. Welcome to our first installment of the 74th Annual Hunger Games Training!" "Haha, yes, Claudius. I am Caesar Flickerman, prime interviewer for the tributes. And I do mean prime." He winked and I wanted to giggle, but I couldn't. Lulu decided to laugh out loud.

Caesar was appealing in an odd way to me. He seemed funny and nice enough to the tributes each year, but he was still a rogue Capitol citizen. I decided I couldn't like him. For Dad and Trex, I couldn't. Claudius countinued, "The tributes have been working hard to train and gain for the past few days. Just a couple of hours ago, all of the tributes finished presenting themselves and their talents to the Gamemakers. Seneca and his crew have been deciding on scores one through twelve to give to them, one being impossibly bad and twelve being unattainably high." Caesar leaned toward the camera. "You all know I am a twelve!" He winked again.

Claudius rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, shall we get on with it, pal?" "My pleasure, pal." Caesar took the papers from Claudius's hand and he sighed melodramatically. Caesar smiled and started reading. "So, first, we have our beautiful District 1 tribute, Glimmer!" A picture of that gorgeous blonde girl flashed upon the screen. "She got a glimmering score of… nine!" A nine rolled across her face. "Also, from 1, is Marvel!" A good-looking teenager with brown hair popped up. "He got a marvelous score of… nine!"

The monster-boy, Cato, and the weasel-y girl, Clove, from District 2 got tens, unsurprising for Careers. 3 and 4 had average scores, but the boy from 4 had an eight. Then, my picture made its way upon the screen. "Marissa Finch from 5 got a score of… five!" Lulu and Andree did a little half-cheer, and Travis told me good job. I did it. My mediocre score made me seem terrible compared to the Careers. "Next up is our District 5 male, Travis Oakland, who got a score of… seven!" Then, the two ladies did cheer. I congratulated him as well.

6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 had average scores of three to nine. Then, the little girl who stood beside me at the Center popped up. "From 11, here is little Rue." She was so cute and small. I expected for her to get a two. "Rue here got a score that will make the other tributes rue the day!" The name jokes continued. Caesar laughed. "She got an amazing score for her size… a seven!"

The boy, a huge-looking monster from 11, got a ten. "Last but definitely not least, we have our highest score this year from District 12." Claudius gasped. Caesar continued, "Katniss Everdeen from 12 got a ravishing score of… eleven!" I gasped. Coal girl got an eleven. I was instantly jealous and I wondered how. "And also last but not least is Peeta Mellark. Peeta got a malarkey score of… eight!"

"Caesar, a score of eight isn't malarkey!" Claudius said in attempt of banter. "Yes, I know, but his last name is Mellark. He had it coming." Caesar grinned. "Well, see you tomorrow with the tributes for their interviews." Claudius smiled. "I'll be there, Claudius. Thank you, tributes, and see you tomorrow! Good night everyone!" Caesar signed off.

The room was silent when the TV turned off until I turned to talk to Travis. "You got an eight. What did you do?" "I told you," He said. "I threw knives, ran the Gauntlet, and fought combat." I stood up. "You did something else. Or you did something really well. I don't know which one, but I will find out!" He stood up to face me. "Why does it matter if I got a higher score than you? I won't win anyways!" He stormed off down the hall to his room. That deflated balloon feeling returned. "You okay, dear?" Lulu, in all of her pink glory, walked over and hugged me firmly. "It doesn't matter what he can do. You both have a good chance." Andree stood up and patted my shoulder like Momma would.

"I know. Thank you." I liked them. Lulu, a spoiled Capitol girl who has everything she wants and who is ignorant about the others who don't, became likable. Andree had always been likable to me because she was real. A real victor who struggled and survived. I hugged them and walked to my room. "Interview prep tomorrow?" I held the corner of the hallway entrance.

"Yes, dear."

"Yeah."

I nodded and smiled tentatively. Even though the murderous Capitol, who is undeniably evil, is terrible, my home in this tribute skyscraper was becoming comfortable. Too bad it wouldn't last that much longer.


End file.
